


A Curse's Curse

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Talking Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: At first, he thought it was observation Haki. Soon, Luffy figured out it wasn't quite that.





	A Curse's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haigidal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haigidal/gifts).



> Okkkaaay this is my part of an art trade with the wonderful haigidal! I hope you all enjoy!!!

Occasionally, Luffy would hear a voice. He could hear it whisper things.

It wasn't really whispering _to_ him, but he could still hear it.

(There was one time he thought it had, but he had trouble remembering it. It had been so hazy and foggy and just maybe he was imagining things.)

It was like a voice in the wind, drifting towards his ears. A message not meant for him. He tried not to listen in, but he couldn't help it.

It first started with Zoro after they reached the Grand Line. That sometimes he would hear this masculine voice he had not heard before. He couldn't make out the words then. Just this voice, mumbling things. It usually happened around the time Zoro held that purple sword of his.

But it was when they were at Sabaody - the place that Camie loved - that he started hearing _another_ voice. But it was lighter. Feminine almost. It started when they had rescued Camie. When they fought the Marines…

But, then, it vanished.

Until after Ace died. Because that was when he thought it had spoken to him. As if it was trying to calm him.

_Rest._

He thought she said.

_Get better._

But her voice disappeared, too, before he could pinpoint it.

And then, then Rayleigh had taught him about Haki. Was that it? Was that the voices he had heard? Somebody, somewhere thinking those thoughts?

And yet, he couldn’t hear them now. The speakers, they were gone. Too far out of his reach.

He didn’t hear them again for two years.

First, it was that masculine one. The one he heard around Zoro. He could hear the voice again. Speaking, but not _to_ him. There were directions. There was bloodthirst. _More_ he could hear it say. _I want more._

And yet, when he asked Sanji about it - the other looked at him like he was crazy.

Why then? Why could he only hear it?

It wasn’t until Punk Hazard did he start hearing that feminine one however. She was quiet most of the time.

And, unlike the other voice, she didn’t feel as dangerous. Not as bloodthirsty. If anything, Luffy would call her mischievous. He could hear her laughter. Could hear her mockery.

She was having fun, too, in her own way.

But she wasn’t as talkative as the other. At least - well - not until Dressrosa.

There, he could hear her. He couldn’t understand her words however. No. She was far away, so all he heard was her voice. Slowly, her voice was becoming louder. Louder and… worried?

And, for the first time, he heard her scream. Scream.

But, he was too busy screaming himself. Too busy concentrating on the unconscious body of his ally. Too busy worrying about Torao to think about her.

It was only after he heard the man’s voice did he remember.

She had screamed Torao’s name. His real name. She screamed it. And she said something else too. Something he couldn’t remember, but it had sounded like a plea.

Torao, huh…? Torao had been there at Saboady and on the submarine too...

And he paused at that, before looking at Zoro.

“...Zoro, do your swords _talk?_ ”

“Haaa?” Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t see his nakama’s expression right now. “No, they don’t talk. They give out vibes however, if that’s what you mean.”

Okay. Maybe it was nonsense. Of course swords didn’t talk.

.xxx.

He still heard her voice over time. He heard her as they fought. Heard her as they ran towards the Mingo. Had even heard her, still, when they were on Bartolomeo’s ship.

But swords didn't talk so it couldn't be Torso’s sword. It just was something, somewhere. Or he was just hearing things.

He concentrated on Torao instead. He liked Torao. He was worried about Torao. Ever since they defeated Mingo together he had been… different.

Luffy was determined to figure out why.

.+++.

Law was aware of Luffy’s scrutiny. Aware of his concern, but he ignored it.

Defeating Doflamingo themselves had not been apart of the plan, but it happened anyway…

_One would think you would be happy Law._

Law knew this voice. It had been a constant since he had acquired his sword.

_But I know you better than that._

Her chuckles rang like bells in his head. Of course, at first he only felt her voice. As a feeling urging him on in battle. As laughter stolen from his lips. Over time, however, he had learned to hear _her._

Of course, this only applied if he was holding her. If she was attached to his person. Otherwise - she was as mute as swords were _supposed_ to be. There was a reason he gave her to Bepo at times.

He ignored her, too. Even if it _was_ difficult. Eventually though, her banter soon died down as her amusement died off.

Luffy, however, refused to give up. And while mental probings were difficult to ignore - it was the physical ones that drove him up the wall.

“ _ **What?!**_ ” He finally snapped.

All he received was a smile. A smile and:

“Hi.”

Law could only groan and put his head in his hands as Kikoku laughed in the background.

.xxx.

Luffy was a contagious little thing, Law had soon found out. Someway, somehow, Luffy had crept and wormed his way underneath his skin.

His smiles made him smile. His laughter made him smirk. His idiocies only made him groan and shake his head.

_Why, isn’t **this** interesting…._

Almost - almost - did he ask her just _what_ she was on about.

But Law knew better than that.

.+++.

Torao had finally warmed up to him. Torao was finally feeling better. He was happy. He was laughing. He was smiling.

Luffy had learned quite a bit of things about his ally now. He had learned Torao had trouble sleeping. He had learned Torao hated Mingo. He had learned Torao only wanted Mingo defeated, but was still willing to defeat Kaido. He had learned Torao’s crew was waiting for him.

He learned Torao’s laugh and his smiles and his smirks and his amusement.

He learned how Torao’s skin felt.

How his _lips_ felt.

And, Luffy was only curious to see what else he could learn about Torao…

.xxx.

It was only after he heard the elephant did Luffy understand.

He wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t imagining things. It _wasn’t_ nonsense.

He heard things normal people didn’t hear. And so, the night after the battle, the last night before everybody split up, the last night he could spend with Torao for a little while, did he stretch over his ally’s sleeping body and grab the sword that was beside them.

“Hello.” He whispered.

There it was: that light, creepy laughter.

_I thought you could hear me._

“You were the one talking to me when I was injured.”

_Yes. That I was. I had sensed something within you child._

Luffy blinked up at her.

“Does Torao know you talk?” He whispered again. He didn’t want to wake up Torao after all.

_Far too much for his liking._

She was laughing again and Luffy raised a finger to his lips to hush her. Couldn’t she see he was sleeping!

_Worry not child, he cannot hear me right now._

Huh? But….

_He can only hear me if he’s touching me._

Oh… Was that why he kept giving his sword to Bepo?

_What made you choose him?_

Wait, what did she mean? Luffy tilted his head at her.

_Law. Why did you choose **him** of all people to be with?_

Oh. That. This. Luffy laughed softly.

“Isn’t that obvious? ‘Cause I like him silly.”

_He isn’t the greatest person, you know._

“Well, _duh._ ” Luffy paused, if only to lower his voice. “We’re pirates. We’re not supposed to be the heroes.”

That only made her laugh.

“Why did _you_ choose him?”

That made her pause.

_Probably because he **isn’t** the greatest person in the world._

Huh. He wondered why that was. Was she cursed like Zoro’s sword was? Was that why he could hear them? Speaking of Zoro’s sword…

“Ya know, you’re different than Zoro’s sword.”

_Oh, that brute? Of course I am. He’s just blood thirsty. Suits his owner however._

“So, you’re like Torao then?” Maybe that was why she picked him then. Because weren’t cursed sword supposed to do something bad? He couldn’t remember.

She sure liked to laugh a lot - unlike Torao.

_I suppose you could say we have some similarities._

That made Luffy laugh. “Oh. Good. So I’ll like you too. We’ll be nakama!”

_...Nakama?_

She seemed confused, but Luffy just nodded.

“Mmhmm! If you’re Law’s nakama, you’re my nakama. ‘Cause we’re partners!”

She was silent for awhile - and Luffy wondered if he had said anything wrong. However just as he was about to say something else - her voice rang in his head.

_Don’t leave him Mugiwara._

Her voice now - it was dangerous. Just like when Torao was battling with her. Just like when Zoro’s sword told him to attack.

“What! Of course I won’t. Shishishi - you’re just looking out for him, right? Just like when you asked me to help him.”

He heard Torao groaning now beside him.

“Nnng… Luffy-ya. Just who are you talking to?”

Oops. He woke Torao! Quickly, he put his sword back. “Uhhh… myself?”

Torao groaned again. “You’re lying.” He grumbled. “But right now, I don’t give a fuck. Wrap it up. I’m trying to sleep here....”

Luffy only smiled before wrapping his arms around Torao. “Okay, okay. Go back to sleep Torao.”

Thankfully, the other was able to go back to sleep despite waking up, and Luffy found himself soon following.

And, as he drifted off - he could hear her voice again.

_Do not forget my warning Mugiwara._

Luffy could only smile. Of course he wouldn’t leave Torao. He didn’t need some stupid sword to tell him that.


End file.
